ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:IceMoonCloud
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:IceMoonCloud page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blalafoon (Talk) 05:33, April 24, 2011 17:48, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure, but I think supremegogeta 's got it, I think he is taking care of it right now. And about the sig, it is the same process, if you know how to make one on dragonball wiki, then you know how to make one here. 22:24, April 24, 2011 (UTC) If you know how to make one than use that but if not just use a pic.-- Supremegogeta 21:02, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi I'm gotek, I've recently adopted the saiyan fan club wiki and wanted to invite you to the wiki, it's for anything saiyan even fanon. Here's the link http://saiyanfancub.wikia.com. april 27 Hey thx for telling me about the rule page. Supremegogeta 00:32, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Timestamp Sorry about the red text. HavingFunFiction used my no sig template. When I make a template I use a certain code for colored text this is the code "font color=red style=background:black", but if I do not add this at the end "/font" the colored text will corrupt all future messages with colored text. I am sorry I forgot to add the last part of the code and got you confused, but the message on SG's talk page should be black once more. 02:56, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Tien You are facing the same problem I faced, I have no idea why that page is acting up on us. No matter who tries it that always happens, that is why I stopped at that point because it wouldn't couporate with me. 16:13, April 29, 2011 (UTC) same time, same edit, same page, SAME ANGER!!! Okay, sorry. but i was editing the chi chi page and somehow you edited it whal i was also. That means, i was trying to get rit of the links, but when you started editing all those links were back so i told blalafoon (AKA my brother) to Re-Do those so, i don't know what to say because, well nevermind, just don'y edit the same page at the same time. 21:35, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Thats okay Thats okay! Don't get down at your self, I'm happy that you wanted to edit but i don't know how to see who is ideting and if they are editing at the same time, i wish i could! 22:26, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Good point! So i'm guessing you have google chrome? 22:55, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Well, I don't use Mozila Fire Fox or Internet Explorer alot i thout only Google Chrome could open alother tab. 23:07, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Pretty much! 23:12, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, its because SupremeGogeta liked my edits and he first made me a rollbacker and now an admin because SpiritBomb was inactive. 13:38, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! You are the user of the month! You earned it! 18:25, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Well... Well.... cant you tell? It was me, i acutly chuse the user of the month, thats my job. 01:50, May 2, 2011 (UTC) read! Okay, no affence but now with is geting alittle dumb, read the home page ! go down by the user of the month and it'll tell you why, 1st, you did one of the longest pages! Cell , 2nd, You help the wiki contain some pages, 3rd, you can be really nice! 02:05, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I chose you because you earned it! Now I know that TooNBaku and Nimbus.69 have been really active but you made villain pages! something these people on the wiki forgot to do! And are you a Boy or Girl? 02:17, May 2, 2011 (UTC) No. I thought you were a DUDE! thanks for notifieng me, oh and I haven't seen you act bad on here EVER. 02:25, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey congrats on getting user of the month! And no you have not been rude if you where you woudn't have won this months user of the month. Supremegogeta 02:27, May 2, 2011 (UTC) not really, i mean, you do have a guy picture as your avatar, I AM SOOOOO DUMB SOMETIMES! You got to tell me this! D: 02:30, May 2, 2011 (UTC) sweet! FINALY!!! Another chick on the wiki! Yeah, i do really like villans. and also, don't you think captian ginyu is gay??? Sorry, but i need to log off now! sleepy time! i do have school tomarrow! sweep dreams! 02:38, May 2, 2011 (UTC) lol you and Nappa 77 both posted the exact samething on my talke page. Supremegogeta 02:42, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Yea he's on here he just started today but i was talking about the message on DB Wiki. Supremegogeta 02:50, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes i try to invite ppl all the time i want my Wiki to be as popular as any DB wiki. Supremegogeta 02:54, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Time zone Yeah, about the time zone, i don't know what the heck a time zone is!!! but right now where i live its 11:04 A.M. what about you? 16:04, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ME and her are brother and sister and we live in the same timezone, we are central. 16:08, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for informing me about that. Supremegogeta 20:38, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Heh heh! i dident think anyone knew you were a girl intill now! 22:03, May 2, 2011 (UTC) i don't know! I think almost everyone was thinking you were a girl up till now! I think why because every single one of the things of your have looks like boy stuff and i respect that but mabby you shoiuld edit you page and say (Hi! i'm IceMoonCloud! i'm a ...... year old '''girl!) '''Like that!!! 22:12, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Vote Go to this page right now to vote, you can see what the vote is about on the page . 01:35, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for joining our side, ( atleast the good side ) right? 16:38, May 4, 2011 (UTC) No I don't, sorry I was alittle late to reply, I had to clean my room. 20:33, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes, and Yes! 21:02, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Ahhh, the early bird gets the worm huh? 11:26, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Ohhh! Of corse i consiter you as a friend! And, how do i say this, oh ok well. First if you look up in the upper right hand cornor you'll see the template butten! Then click on that. First you'll see the six options, click on the one that says "Other template / Majic word" then, type into the text box ubove and type in "User:-------" and then you'll see all the choices of the sigs. Or just type in their user name. Here ill show you! haha! Thats TreeOfMight.s sig! Oh, i just did that for like their fav people in DBZ / DB / DBGT / DBZK. Or their most likely in aditude. 01:02, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well it was also kinda weird to think you were a boy, and what age did you think i was? 100? Lol 01:11, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Ages Haha! Yeah I sometimes DO act teen-ish. How old are you? 01:25, May 23, 2011 (UTC) 11, i was really close! P.S. my friends B-day is on friday! Yippie! 01:27, May 23, 2011 (UTC) 1 year 01:32, May 23, 2011 (UTC) yeah, he is. 01:42, May 23, 2011 (UTC) because other people do it. 01:47, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, he is my brother and I thought it was neat so I did it. 01:50, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Pretty good sence acutly! I think thats a really good idea because people will see you're friends and then they will not see them on the list but they wannt to be on it so you'll get more friends! 15:38, May 23, 2011 (UTC) THank you for telling me this lol. I probley woudn't caght that. Supremegogeta 22:11, May 23, 2011 (UTC) So wats up? i haven't talked to you in a while. Supremegogeta 22:45, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Nothing just mkaing sure everything is ok with the WIki and litsning to music. I wish it would be the last day of school for me soon im tierd of that place lol can't talke right now sorry i am very busy at the moment lol. Supremegogeta 23:07, May 23, 2011 (UTC)